


Shelter

by Angelscythe



Series: Gavin900 Week [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Fluff, I also love friendship, M/M, Pets, Presence of OC but well, Reed900 Week, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Connor really likes dogs so Hank wants to offer him a puppy at the shelter they often see. And Nines... he discover a cat not like the others...





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english, it's not my first langage and I've dislexia. I hope you'll have fun anyway.

 

Every night, after work, Hank came back with his two sons. They passed in front of a shelter and it was Connor’s favorite moment because it was the better occasion to ask a lot of things about Sumo. The first time they passed here, because of a traffic deviation, Hank had told to the Androids he took Sumo there and since that day, Connor wanted they came back home through those streets.

Each time they passed by the shelter, he wanted to go on there. He loved Sumo but he liked dogs and he wanted to hug and pet them. And for Hank, it was certainly the worst idea ever. Connor would adopt them all. But when he saw his face pressed against the window, every night?

As he was closing his computer, he looked toward Connor, so excited at the idea they’ll pass by the shelter. Especially because he always took care to slow down so the boy could see the dogs.

“Nines?”

Connor was dressing up to leave the precinct. Nines was cleaning up the desk he shared with Gavin, his partner there, but the man had left one hour earlier, as always. Though the Android perfectly knew he’ll come back later to work. Sometimes, he even found him sleeping in the chair of the meeting room.

“Yes, Ha… Daddy.”

Hank ruffled his hair. “Don’t force too much, son.”

“You like when I call you Daddy.”

“Yeah, but don’t force. Anyway, quick. Do you think I can take a puppy for Connor at the shelter?”

“It’ll be happy of that. But you think you can handle two animals?”

“Sumo is getting older, you know. I want to keep that buddy forever but it’s not possible. If Connor had his own dog, that probably be easier for him when the moment will come.”

“And for you?” Nines pointed out. He looked toward his brother coming.

“Yes,” the old man replied.

The RK900 bit his lower lips because he knew Hank was getting older too. And there won’t be another dad to ease the pain.

“Okay. Good idea.”

“What?” Connor asked with a smile.

Nines passed his hand in his hair while arranging his.

“A surprise. Come in the car.”

“Okay.”

Connor said bye to the cops still there and then they left the precinct to go in the old car. The two Androids came in the back seat, as always. Nines let the window where you can see the shelter the best to his brother. But to be honest? Every night, when they arrived by the shelter, he looked as much as him. And he was as glad as his brother when their father drove slower. He loved him. And even if that was weird, he tried to call him dad as often as he could.

When the car was threw on the road, the brothers started to chat with Hank. Well, that was especially Connor who talked and when they arrived near the shelter, Connor got excited. Though the weather wasn’t good so for the puppies and dogs outside.

“Look at them! They’re so cute!!” He looked toward Nines. “It’s the same that yesterday?”

“Look at them,” Nines smiled. “And yes, that’s the same. Why you don’t have that stock in your mind?”

“He’s babbling too much,” Hank laughed, rising a bit the music.

It was _Knights of the Black Death._

“Thank you, dad.” It wasn’t because of the sentence but because the man slowed the car. And even more.

Connor frowned. The car stopped?

“There is something wrong?” he asked.

“No. You want to see some puppies?”

“Oh… Oh, yes! Yes, please, yes!” Connor unfastened his security belt and opened the door to come out, excited.

Nines and Hank laughed. The man turned toward his other son before he could got out.

“Wait.”

“Yes?”

“You can choose an animal too, okay? If you wanna.”

“I don’t see any use for…”

“If you wanna, Nines. Go have fun, okay? I’ll check for Connor.” Hank opened the door. “You can stay there if you prefer. Nobody force you to anything.”

Nines looked toward the shelter.

“I’m just sayin’ I saw you look over there often. So if ya want something… Don’t hesitate.”

Nines couldn’t explain himself but he nodded and got out of the car. He waited for Hank to lock it then followed him in the shelter. The man came to see if they can visit for Connor and after few minutes, they were leaded somewhere else by a volunteer.

So, the lady turned toward Nines with a smile.

“Can I help you?”

“No, I’m waiting. Thank you.”

“Okay,” she said.

And then she started to work again. Nines stayed in the hall and looked around, without a word, without a move.

“DEBORAH!!!”

Nines jumped, slightly, and the lady with a significant way. She huffed and then turned toward the man coming to her. You could hear an angry meow.

“Is that true what they said? You’ll kill Snowball!”

“Gavin, please…”

“Not, please!! Is that true?!”

“Hm… Yes, but you know, we have a lack of place and nobody wants her. She’s aggressive and… too old.” The lady, Deborah, looked annoyed and tried to calm down Gavin but it was impossible.

“Too old?! She’s one!”

“She’s too aggressive. She attacks the other cats.”

“They piss her off!”

Nines moved slightly and bent a bit. From there, he could see Gavin Reed, a white fluffy cat with a black ribbon.

“She’s the victim! They stole her game.”

“The games are for…”

“I bought her this toy because they never let her play with them. And she’s not a playful kitty, and what? She’s a kind heart when you know her!”

“Gavin, listen. We can’t keep her.”

“You can’t kill her!”

“Adopt her?” Deborah offered.

“I can’t! You know it! I begged my landlord, I can’t have animals!”

The lady sighed softly. “I said to you it’s bad to attach yourself to the animals there. They’re adopted or…” She put her hand on his shoulder. “Listen… think of it as she was taken by someone.”

“I’ll know she’s dead!!”

“Keep calm!”

The cat groaned and her fur became even bigger.

“Excuse-me?”

Gavin turned his head and froze, caressing the cat. He looked away as the lady smiled to Nines.

“Yes?”

“Can I?” The Rk800 extended his hand to the cat but didn’t touch her.

She started to sniff him.

“Be careful she’s….”

“An adorable cat, I overhear.” Nines passed his hand on the soft fur.

She looked him, pressed against Gavin’s chest.

“I didn’t know you worked there.”

The man looked him too. They talked once in a while. After all, they worked all the time together so, sometimes, you slipped, you chatted here and there. They liked to talk but only at the precinct. Why they should talk where they were somewhere else than work? Why he should talk about that.

“I’m volunteer.”

“Okay.” He caressed Snowball. “Can I hold her?”

Deborah looked Gavin. It was a bad thing, really bad thing. But the volunteer walked toward the door and the lady forced herself to open the door, looking him as he was showing the kitty to Nines. This one showed again his hand to her before caressing the fluffy ball of purr. Or meow… Or… groan?

“You’re ready to hold her?”

“Yes.” The Android take the cat softly.

She looked him, her gold eyes frowned.

“She’s really soft.”

“Yes. And fluffy. I brush her two times by day to help her to keep nice fur.”

“You’re coming two times there?”

“It’s there I’m taking my lunch break…” Gavin said.

Nines looked him. “You said the others cats were mean with her?”

“Yeah. She lived in the street when we found her so she know how to defend herself so when the other cat piss her off, she’s stronger than them and they meow so everybody think she’s mean but…”

“I get it. She’s looking sweet.”

“But your brother will take a puppy, isn’t it? Since she’s aggressive, it’s maybe not a good thing,” Deborah said. “We don’t want you to bring the cat or the dog back.”

“Connor will take a puppy?”

“Yes. Hank wants him to have his own dog.”

“And Sumo?” Gavin frowned.

“He’s fine,” Nines replied. “Do you think he won’t get along with a puppy?”

The man shook his head. “Sumo will get along with anyone.”

“With Snowball too?”

Gavin caressed the big fluffy head. “Yeah, of course.” He looked up to Nines. “Ya wanna take her?”

“I really want to. Is it okay for you?”

“Yay… I’ll get you her stuff.”

Nines looked Gavin as he leaved the room. Deborah seemed confuse but she didn’t say a thing anyway… They were happy to let the cats, and dogs, leave. Especially when they were about to kill them. But even if Reed said she was a fluffy girl, she didn’t think that at all…

 

Hank and Connor came back before Gavin. They had a Bernese Moutain Dog with them. When she was the puppy, in Connor’s arms, Snowball hissed and bristly her fur. Deborah swore. Here they were.

“Phck!”

Gavin came quickly to him, letting fall the stuff and he caressed the cat, whispering soft words. He even didn’t saw Hank who stared him, frowning.

“She’ll need a bit of time to adapt,” Gavin said. “I bring you a transport box. If I put her in, that should be okay.”

“Okay, thank you. What do you bring for her?”

“Just her brush, I bought it for her. And her toy, it’s a tiny leopard fabric puppet. And I’ve an old t-shirt of mine for her. If you need others, just ask.”

“She was really spoiled,” Nines said with a soft tone.

“Maybe?”

Deborah though yes.

“She needed love,” Gavin justified.

“I’ll try to love her as much as you did. But that seems to be hard.”

Reed looked him and nodded a bit.

“You want that cat, Nines?”

“Yes, daddy. Is it okay for you?” he asked, looking toward Hank.

“That’s very okay.” The Lieutenant came to the counter. “Can we have the documents for the adoption?” He took his card in his old wallet.

As Connor was looking while Hank completed the papers, Gavin rubbed his nape. He looked the cat who was a bit confuse, her tail still puffy.

“Thank you to save her. You could have taken anything else. I’m sure you wanted a kitten…”

Nines looked him. “To be honest? I didn’t plan at all to adopt any animal. But… I saw you each time we passed by. That’s nice to you to be Volunteer here.”

“Pff, that’s nothin’. Just making me useful,” he said, caressing Snowball.

“You’re an animal lover?”

“Yay.” Gavin rubbed his nose. “Thank you, really… Without you, she’ll be…” He shook his head. “You’ll be happy with Snowball. I’m sure you’ll be great friend with her.”

“I’m sure too.”

Nines looked toward Connor.

“Can I sign myself?” he was asking.

Hank gave him the pen so the boy could sign.

“Can I also pay?” he asked with puppy eyes, his puppy in his arms.

“Of course.”

Nines smiled a bit when his dad caressed his brother hair then he looked toward Gavin, still caressing the cat and saying to her he’ll miss her.

“Gavin?”

“Yay?”

“You can come see her anytime, you know? She’ll be glad to see you, I’m sure.”

“I can?” Gavin muttered, surprised.

“Yes, of course. It’ll be a pleasure.”

Gavin  smiled. “Thanks, Nines. Thank you so much…”

“You want to sign the paper?” He offered.

Hank looked the Detective and nodded when their regards meet.

“Yeah… Thank you.” Gavin hesitated but then, hugged him. “Thank you so much,” he muttered, the cat purring softly between them.


End file.
